l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dojo
Dojo was the Rokugani word for schools and training facilities. All samurai attended a dojo, where they learned the way of Bushido and were trained in the school techniques. The dojo was also often where the samurai had their gempukku ceremony, and would greatly color the samurai's abilities and perception of the world. Some dojo could also grant some measure of status to the student, depending on which dojo they attended. Way of Samurai, pp. 13-14 First Dojo The first dojo was created by Kakita, to pass on his knowledge of Iaijutsu to all who had the discipline and ability to learn. Way of the Crane, p. 27 After the death of Kakita the students moved their training facility, creating the Kakita Dueling Academy. Way of the Samurai, p. 25 Notable Dojo Imperial Dojo * Blue Chrysanthemum Dojo * Imperial Explorer Dojo * Kyuden Miya Dojo * Kyuden Otomo Dojo * Ruby Dojo * Sapphire Blade Dojo * Seppun Shugenja Dojo * Seppun Guest Home * Thousand Leaves Dojo Crab Dojo * Daishiki's Anvil Dojo * Dojo of the Razor's Edge * Endo Dojo * Falcon's Spirit Dojo * Far Runner Dojo * First Strike Dojo * Kaiu Engineering Academy * Sharp Eye Dojo * Sunda Mizu Dojo Crane Dojo * Asahina Battle School * Asahina Temples * Ashidaka Dojo * Blue Chrysanthemum Dojo * Doji Academy * Hidden Falls Dojo * Hoturi's Blade Dojo * Iron Crane Dojo * Kakita Academy * Kakita Dueling Academy * Katogama Dojo * Kosaten Shiro Dojo * Kyuden Doji Dojo * Mountain's Shadow Dojo * Shiro Giji * Tsangusuri Daigaku * Tsuma Dojo Dragon Dojo * Dragon's Heart Dojo * Iron Mountain Dojo * Mountain Home Dojo * Open Eye Dojo * Path of Hojatsu Dojo * Victory of the Living Blade Dojo Lion Dojo * Akodo War College * Bishamon Seido * Castle of the Swift Sword Dojo * Eternal Victory Dojo * Golden Spider Dojo * House of the Golden Frog * Ikoma Tactician Academy * Kitsu Tombs * Murame Toshi Dojo * Noroko Dojo * Open Hand of the Lion Dojo * Righteous Heart Dojo * Shiro no Shinjin Dojo * Shiro no Yojin Dojo * Shiro Matsu Dojo * Warden Stables Mantis Dojo * Dancing Steel Dojo * Dojo Raiden and its Room of the One Thousand Fall * Goraiku Dojo * Grand Song Dojo * Kitsune no Mori * Kyuden Ashinagabachi Dojo ("Tsuruchi's Test") * Silent Mountain Dojo * Storm's Shelter Dojo * Tempest Island Temple Phoenix Dojo * Blade of the Sacred Flame Dojo * Dai-Chikai Dojo * Eternal Phoenix Dojo * Kanjiro Library * Kyuden Agasha * Risen Flames Dojo * Shinden Asako * Tower of the Henshin Scorpion Dojo * Brother's Gift Dojo * Dark Sword of Bitter Lies Dojo * Deception's Veil Dojo * Dojo of Lies * Dojo of the Closed Eye * Dojo of the Red Crane * First Breath Dojo * Hidden Moon Dojo * Honor's Lesson Dojo * House of False Hope * Law of Darkness Dojo * Shosuro Butei Academy (Shosuro Actor Academy) * Thunder's Dagger Dojo * Whispered Secret Dojo * Yogo Towers Dojo Unicorn Dojo * Calm Heart Dojo * Dojo of the Center * Dojo of the Left * Gatherer of the Wind Dojo * Honored Watch Castle * Iuchi Scout Dojo * Kyuden Rojin * The Lords of the Death Dojo * Shinjo Dojo * Shiro Utaku Shojo Dojo * Utaku Infantry Dojo Minor Clan Dojo * Badger's Home Dojo - Badger Clan * Fallen Mountain Dojo - Badger Clan * Still Water Temple - Dragonfly Clan * Reichin's Refuge Dojo - Hare Clan * Little Tower - Monkey Clan * Vigilant Keep Dojo - Monkey Clan * Shiro Morito Dojo - Ox Clan * Kyuden Suzume Dojo - Sparrow Clan * Hidden Dagger Dojo - Tortoise Clan * Yoake Fusheru Dojo - Tortoise Clan Ronin Dojo * Eyes of Nanashi * Favorable Tides Inn * Leaves of the Tree Dojo * Machi-Kanshisha * Steel Strand Dojo * Temple of Kanosei Furudera * Weavers * Yotsu Dojo Shadowlands and Spider Clan Dojo * Fanged Temple * House of Goju * Nikushimi Shinden * Steel Soul Dojo * Temple of the Forsaken * Temple of Onnotangu * Toguchi Shinden Shiryo Dojo * Dojo of the One True Blade Category:Geography